Meapless in Seattle: The Movie!
TYUIJN JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ Notice to all users You can edit this if you want. Just put your username, in the format: Your username. Then I can leave messages on your talk page. Please don't delete any sections or names. Thanks! Basic Plot This is the episode for Meapless in Seattle (seen in the Phineas and Ferb episode The Chronicles of Meap). It is in the season My season. Full Script SCRIPT RECREATED BY: KingArtie6 (Phineas and Ferb wake up) (Phineas yawns) Phineas: Hey Ferb, do you remember when we helped Meap fix his spaceship? Ferb: Yes. Phineas: Yea, I miss Meap. Linda Fletcher(mom): Phineas, Ferb get your clothes on were going to the mall. ---- Phineas: So Mom, what are going to get at the mall? Mom: Candace wanted to look for a new purse with Stacy. (They turn the car at the next corner) Mom: Well while they are looking for purses I'm going to the stage for a perfomance with Vivian. Phineas: Oh no, I forgot my toolbox! Mom: Oh Phineas we'll go back and get it, ok? Phineas: Ok. (they turn the car around) (They reach the house and both boys get out of the car and into the back yard.) Mom: Go and get it Phineas. Phineas: Ok. (Meap walks up to them.) Phineas: Hi Meap! What are you doing here? (Meap points up. Spaceship lands in the center of their back yard.) Annonymous: Ahahaha! (Slowly Mitch walks out from ramp that just lowered.) Mitch: You thought you got rid of me for good? Meap: Meap! (Scene skips back to car where Candace is getting impatiant) Candace: What is taking them so long? Mom: If you're so worried about the boys, why don't you go and check on them? Candace: Fine! I will. (Candace stomps out of the car and sees Perry's cage is empty) Candace: Hey, where's Perry? (Zooms in on Perry, who is under the table behind Candace in the garage. Perry puts on his hat and pulls down on a wrench hanging from the wall. A tunnel opens and Perry jumps in. Perry slides down the tunnel, landing in his chair in front of Major Monogram. Carl is playing the Major Monogram's arms again.) Major Monogram: Ah, Agent P. I want you to take down Doof (Perry looks at him with confused) Major Monogram: We decided we talk a lot and usually you have to do the same thing everyday so go get him Agent P. (Candace goes in house) Candace: Phineas! Ferb! Hurry up! (Turns and sees through sliding glass door, spaceship, Meap, and Mitch in the back yard.) Candace: Ooo! Those boys are so busted! Wait, what is Meap doing here? (Candace gets curious and watches through glass. Skips to backyard where boys and Meap watch Mitch descend from spaceship.) Mitch: Hah! It’s too late Meap! I’ve already taken over the galactic freeways. Everyone will have to pay me if they want to cross the Universe! Ahahaha! Meap: Meap...(is very downcast) Phineas: That’s terrible! We won’t let you take over the galaxy like that! Mitch: Not the galaxy, the Universe! Phineas: We’ll stop you! We’ll protect our star, our galaxy, (Isabella walks through the back gate.) Isabella: Watcha....oh my gosh, what's he doing here?!?! (Meap, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella watch the spaceship fly into the air.) Mitch: (chuckles) Not a chance. (Mitch bords his space ship and takes off.) Phineas: We can’t let them get very far or they’ll be lost to the (something technical) Meap: (tugs on Phineas’s shirt) Meap! (Meap pulls out a remote and presses the red button. The two boys jump out of the way as Meap's spaceship lands in their backyard.) Phineas: Of course! We’ll take your ship! Meap: (Meap shakes his head and waves his arms indicating that they don’t come) Meap! Isabella: But we're your friends, you’ll need all the help you can get if it's that guy. Phineas: And like you, we have experience fighting him. Meap: (Thinks about it. then gives thumbs up.) Meap. (Candace watches them boarding Meap’s ship.) Candace: Oh no you don’t. I’m calling Mom! (Candace grabs her phone but sees they’re ready for take off.) Candace: No! You can’t go! I haven’t called Mom yet! (Candace makes a running jump onto the spaceship that is starting to take off. It blows up into the clouds and Candace is screaming, clinging onto the edge for dear life. Ferb opens the side door and grabs Candace just as she’s slipping off.) Candace: AHHHH!!!!! Pull me up! Pull me up! PULL ME UP!!!!!!!! (she’s looking down as they’re flying over the Tri-state Area. Ferb pulls her up as Meap and Phineas try to get the ship back into a steady flight pattern.) Candace: (breathing heavily) What on earth are you doing? Phineas: We're going to save the Universe! Candace: (stares for a moment then has tantrum) We're supposed to be going to Seattle! Stacy, Mom, and Dad are all waiting in the car for you and you're up in a spaceship, with a cute alien, trying to save the Universe? Phineas: Yes, yes we are. Candace: Ughhh!!!!!! To be continued... Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Thomas Sangster as Ferb Lorenzo Lamas as Meap Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus Alyson Stoner as Isabella Ashley Tisdale as Candace Caroline Rhea as Mom David Mitchell as Mitch Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater Tiffany Espensen as Ginger Ariel Winter as Gretchen Cymphonique Miller as Holly Isabella Acres as Katie Isabella Murad as Milly Jack McBrayer as Irving Zac.kooiman as himself (to be continued) Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Fanon Works Category:Wakko's Pages Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro